


La Brûlure

by nakoamiee



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Italy, M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:49:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28617591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nakoamiee/pseuds/nakoamiee
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson





	La Brûlure

J'avais l'impression de revivre. Depuis quand n'avais-je pas vu le soleil? La chaleur de sa lumière sur ma peau, le vent de la côte dans mes cheveux, l'odeur salée de la mer. Tout semblait nouveau. Je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point j'avais besoin de ça, à quel point j’étais resté trop longtemps sous le ciel gris de Londres.

« C’est beau, hein ? »

Luca étais assis à côté de moi sur le petit banc en bois usé qui surplombait la colline. D’ici, on avait la meilleure vue sur toute la vallée. On pouvait voir les villages animés au loin, les bateaux qui naviguaient dans un bazar harmonieux et dont les touristes raffolaient, l’étendue interminable d’arbres au-delà, qui donnait à la côte un aspect mystérieux, presque sauvage. J’avais l’impression de n’avoir jamais quitté cet endroit.

« Ouais, ça n’a pas changé. »

Je me souviens comme, lorsque j’avais quatorze ans, j’avais dit à Luca que c’était ici que je ferais ma vie. J’y ouvrirais ma gallerie et ce serait la plus célèbre de toute la région. Oui, juste la région, parce que j’avais peur d’avoir trop d’ambition à ce moment-là. Encore maintenant, j’avais peur.

« Tu te rends compte, si je t’avais pas poussé à venir, là tu serais en train de servir des burgers sous le ciel sublime de Londres… »

« Enlève ce sourire de fierté, je suis seulement venu parce que tu m’as promis un super appareil photo. »

« C’était juste une ruse, mon pote. N’y compte pas. »

Luca sortit un briquet de sa poche pour allumer la cigarette qu’il venait de mettre entre ses lèvres et je ne pus m’empêcher d’observer. Je le trouvai très beau tout à coup, sous ce soleil tapant qui s’alliait à merveille avec la couleur cuivrée de sa peau. C’était comme une peinture, et je me surpris à ressentir un besoin soudain de le toucher, d’être certain que c’était bien réel, que j’étais ici, avec lui, là où nous avions passé tellement de temps étant enfants et où mes souvenirs étaient les plus beaux. Pourtant, je ne bougeai pas, me contentant de l’observer.

Lorsque nos regards se croisèrent, je baissai immédiatement les yeux, conscient que j’avais regardé trop longtemps.

D’un geste de la main, il me proposa une cigarette, que je refusai.

« Tu fumes pas ? »

Il semblait étonné.

« Non. C’est pas mon truc. »

Il me jeta un regard étrange, à la fois tourmenté et jugeur, comme s’il se demandait pour quelle absurde raison je refusais de me cramer les poumons avec cette saloperie.

« D’ailleurs ce soir, on sort. J’ai quelques personnes à te présenter. Je suis sûr que tu les adoreras. »

« Où ça ? »

« Tu te souviens de La Riviera ? »

Comment aurais-je pu oublier ? C’était ici que nous avions pris notre première cuite, lorsque nous avions quinze ans. C’était à peu près le seul bar potable du village. Il y avait de la bonne musique, une petite piste de danse qui semblait avoir été mise là rien que pour nous, et Sophia n’avait jamais bronché à nous servir de l’alcool, même alors que nous étions mineurs. En plus de ça, elle faisait toujours attention à ce que nous rentrions bien chez nous et ne disait jamais rien aux parents de Luca. Vraiment, c’était notre ange-gardien.

« Oh mon dieu, Sophia y travaille toujours ? »

Elle était déjà si vieille la dernière fois que j’étais venu. Elle avait peut-être soixante-neuf, soixante-dix ans, maintenant ?

« Oui ! Je te jure, la seule raison qui pourrait la séparer de ce bar, c’est bien la mort. Elle refuse catégoriquement qu’on la remplace, même son fils n’a pas le droit. »

Imaginer la scène de dispute entre elle et son fils me fit rire. C’est vrai qu’elle avait toujours eu un tempérament de feu, Sophia. Elle était un mélange étrange de douceur et de fureur.

« J’ai hâte de la revoir. »

« Elle demande de tes nouvelles chaque fois que je la vois. _Come sta, il piccolo Harry ?_ _Come vano gli studi ?_ »

Son imitation horrible de l’accent prononcé de Sophia était à mourir de rire.

« Harry le bourreau des cœurs ! Ça non plus, ça n’a pas changé. Je vais devoir faire attention à mes amis… Tu vas me les voler avec ton sourire à tomber et tes petites bouclettes. »

Il ébouriffa mes cheveux pour illustrer ses dires.

« N’importe quoi. »

Je tentai de les remettre en place, sans grande réussite.

« Et Cynthia… Dire que j’étais jaloux ! J’avais aucune chance. Tu m’avais carrément abandonné, cet été-là. »

Je me souvins de cette histoire stupide. Cynthia, c’était la plus jolie fille du village. Un jour, alors que nous nous ennuyions, on l’avait croisée au bord de la rivière. Ce jour-là, on l’avait trouvé encore plus jolie que d’habitude. Elle portait une robe fleurie qui moulait parfaitement son corps et qui dévoilait la majorité de ses jambes. Luca m’avait regardé et bêtement lancé : « je parie qu’elle voudrait jamais de toi, elle est beaucoup trop belle pour ta sale tronche » alors bêtement j’avais relevé le défi, et une semaine plus tard nous sortions ensemble. Il faisait sacrément moins le mâlin, après ça. Ses joues étaient rouges de jalousie dès qu’il nous voyait ensemble.

Elle était vraiment gentille, Cynthia. Mes deux dernières semaines de vacances, je les avais passées avec elle cet été-là. Et puis, ensuite, c’était terminé, pouf, comme ça. Plus rien. Et en plus, ça ne m’avait même pas rendu triste.

« Elle est encore au village ? »

« Oui. Elle me parle encore de toi, elle aussi, parfois. Moins souvent que Sophia, par contre. »

Cette découverte me fit sourire. Tout comme le manque de soleil, je n’avais pas réalisé à quel point les gens ici m’avaient manqué, aussi.

« Tout le monde est si gentil, ici. »

« Même moi ? »

« Non, toi, tu promets des faux appareils photos. »

« Tu serais venu, sinon ? »

« Peut-être. »

Il me lança un doux sourire plein de malice, et nous restâmes un moment comme ça, à nous regarder, à regarder le paysage, en attendant qu’il finisse de fumer. Parfois j’avais l’impression qu’il y avait autre chose entre nous, quelque chose de plus grand que ce que nous disions, mais ce n’était jamais qu’une pensée. Au fond, je m’en foutais. Il avait toujours été là, et j’avais toujours été là, et c’était le plus important, non ?

Après un moment, il se leva et écrasa la cigarette par terre avec son pied.

« Allez viens, on va pas rester là toute la journée. Il faut défaire les valises, et se préparer pour ce soir. »

D’un pas rapide, il rejoignit la maison qui se situait à quelques centaines de mètres plus haut. Je regardai une dernière fois la belle vue de la vallée, et, le sourire aux lèvres et le cœur empli de légèreté, je me levai pour le rejoindre.

*

« Harry, tu vas vraiment mettre ça ? »

« Quoi ? »

Je portais une chemise blanche boutonnée jusqu’au cou ainsi qu’un simple pantalon noir. C’était comme ça qu’ils s’habillaient à Londres quand il y avait des soirées, en général. J’avais acheté cette chemise juste avant de partir, parce que je n’en avais aucune et que je savais que Luca sauterait sur l’occasion pour me présenter à ses amis. 

« On dirait que tu vas voir la Reine d’Angleterre. T’es plus à Londres, mon pote. Mets quelque chose de plus détendu genre… un t-shirt ? »

Je soupirai.

« J’avais acheté cette chemise exprès. »

Luca me lança un rire moqueur.

« C’est l’intention qui compte. »

Je déboutonnai ma chemise et optai pour un simple t-shirt noir. Je voyai très bien le regard soucieux que me jetai Luca du coin de l’œil, mais décidai de l’ignorer. Je n’avais pas envie qu’il me questionne trop sur ma vie à Londres. Pour l’instant, j’avais pu échapper au pire. C’était resté superficiel : mon job, les études, ma famille… Je ne tenais pas à lui dire que je passais mes journées seul et que l’air de la ville me rendait irritable et isolé. Je n’étais arrivé que ce matin, mais je sentais déjà les effets bénéfiques de l’air maritime sur moi ; il me semblait que je respirais mieux et que ma poitrine était moins lourde.

« Tu stresses pour ce soir ? »

J’haussai les épaules.

« Un peu. La dernière fois que je suis sorti, c’était… il y a longtemps. J’ai plus trop l’habitude. »

« T’inquiète pas. Mes amis sont vraiment tops, et je serai là. »

Il me fit un sourire doux et effleura ma main avec la sienne. Son toucher était étrange, mais rassurant. Je fis comme si je ne l’avais pas senti.

« En plus, tu vas revoir Sophia ! Tu vas en profiter pour la demander en mariage ? »

Je lui balançai le premier bout de tissu que j’eus sous la main. Raté.

« Te fous pas de moi ! Au moins, moi, j’ai une prétendante. »

« Qui te dit que je n’ai personne ? »

« Quoi ? Je veux la voir ! »

En réalité, j’étais faussement étonné. Bien sûr qu’il avait quelqu’un.

« Elle sera là ce soir. »

« Comment elle s’appelle ? »

« Nina. »

Je n’avais aucun souvenir d’une Nina au village. J’en concluais donc qu’il s’agissait d’une étrangère, ou bien d’une nouvelle arrivée. L’annonce de son existence me fit une petite secousse au cœur que je réprimai sur-le-champ. Luca avait toujours été entouré de beaucoup de monde. Je n’avais pas à m’inquiéter. C’était seulement de la jalousie mal placée, parce que ça faisait longtemps que nous ne nous étions pas retrouvés ici ensemble et que j’avais peur qu’elle vienne interferer dans nos vacances nostalgiques.

À vingt heures, nous étions devant la façade rose abîmée et familière de La Riviera.

« _Mio Harry ! Come sei bello !_ »

Une silhouette petite mais imposante se dirigea vers moi, les bras grands ouverts et le sourire aux lèvres. La vieille femme m’embrassa de toutes ses forces, si bien que j’eus du mal à reprendre mon souffle.

« Eh bien, on peut dire que ce sont des retrouvailles à couper le souffle. »

« Quel humour, Luca. »

Il s’adressa sans tarder à Sophia.

« _Sophia, lascia in pace Harry. Vuole divertirsi con le persone della sua età_. »

Sans plus mot dire, il me prit le bras et m’emmena vers le fond de la salle, à la table où nous avions l’habitude de nous retrouver avec nos amis du village. Elle était à côté du jukebox, près de la petite piste de danse : le meilleur endroit pour nous. Elle semblait plus petite qu’avant. En réalité, le bar entier semblait avoir rétréci. C’était vraiment nul, de grandir.

Lorsque nous atteignirent le lieu de rendez-vous, je fus surpris de constater que je ne reconnaissais personne. Je m’étais attendu à voir Cynthia, Frédérico ou Cédric, mais aucun des trois n’était présent. Au lieu de ça, deux filles blondes aux cheveux longs et au visage similaire étaient assises sur la banquette et faisaient face à un garçon très grand aux cheveux noirs. Il me faisait penser à John Travolta dans _Grease_.

« Ciao ragazzi ! »


End file.
